Funny Bleach Episode 46
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Here s the next episode. Sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys enjoy it


Funny Bleach Episode 46: The Storm

[Today is not a great day for some Soul Reapers, because it`s raining...]

[Rukia is standing by the door, watching the rain]

Rukia: Damn. Yoruichi was right, it`s raining...

Yoruichi: (walks in) Haha! Do you see that? (points at the rain) It`s raining. I was right.

Rukia: Yes, I know. Now that it`s raining what can we do?

Yoruichi: I honestly don`t know.

Rangiku: (walks in all wet) Damn Yammamoto!

Rukia: (laughs) What`s up with you?

Rangiku: That stupid bastard made me run some errands for him.

Yoruichi: That`s not so bad.

Rangiku: In the rain! And not only is my hair wet, but my new clothes are wet too! (stands in the rain and looks up) Can`t this day get any worse?

[Lightning strikes her]

[Rangiku`s colour turned brown with smike coming out of her]

[Rukia and Yoruichi can`t help but laugh their ass off]

Rangiku: (looks up) Thank you! That really made my day! (walks back inside and stares at the girls) Well I hope you`re having fun. (walks away)

Rukia: We are. (laughs)

Yoruichi: You do realize that she`s gonna kill us later, right? (laughs)

Rukia: You bet. (gigles)

[Renji and Kisuke walk in]

Kisuke: Wow, the rain is really coming down.

Renji: Yeah, and it never rains here...

Rukia: Hey sweetie, I forgot to ask you what Byakuya wanted to show you the other day.

Renji: (looks serious) Can we not talk about that right now? It makes me want to puke.

Yoruichi: Was it really that discussting?

Renji: You have no idea.

Kisuke: Did he show you his dick or something? (laughs)

Renji: ...yeah.

Rukia: OMG he showed you his dick?

Renji: Not only that. He..wanted me to suck it...

Yoruichi: Did you suck it? (laughs)

Renji: Of course not!

Rukia: Why didn`t you?

Kisuke: Rukia, what the hell is wrong with you?

Rukia: Sorry, I got way too much Yaoi in my head these days.

Yoruichi: That is soo true.

Renji: Maybe he was drunk that day.

Yoruichi: Or maybe he wanted you to fuck him all night long. (gigles)

Kisuke: You girls are too obsessed with Yaoi to even care.

Rukia: Is that so wrong?

Renji: I`m your boyfriend. You`re supposed to be killing your brother right now.

Rukia: I am?

Yoruichi: She is?

Renji: You are.

Kisuke: She is.

[Byakuya walks by]

Byakuya: Hello guys. What`s up?

Renji: Your dick, that`s what`s up.

Byakuya: Oh crap, it is? I didn`t think anyone would notice.. (covers self)

Yoruichi: Eww.

Rukia: ... Moving on. Is it true that you Renji to suck your balls?

Kisuke: Balls is such a harsh word. Let`s try...cock. (laughs his ass off)

Byakuya: (looks away) I don`t know what you ate talking about.

Rukia: Don`t play dumb with me. Renji doesn`t lie about stuff like this.

Renji: That`s true, I don`t.

Rukia: Shut up honey, I`m talking here.

Renji: Okay, sorry.

Byakuya: Why would you even think that I would want Renji to suck my balls?

Rukia: I don`t know. It`s a weird world, to think we could be happier.

Yoruichi: And also a creepy world.

Kisuke: Byakuya just admit that you did it so this conversation can end sooner and painless.

Byakuya: Painless?

Kisuke: I know Rukia much better than you do to know what she`s capable of doing to poeple. Trust me.

Renji: Just admit it already!

Byakuya: I was drunk...

Yoruichi: Right...always blame it on the alcohol.

Renji: You didn`t look drunk to me. You were pretty damn serious.

Rukia: You`re really starting to waste my time here, big brother. I`m supposed to be reading my new Yaoi magazines right now so speed this up.

Byakuya: I was lonely and horny with nothing to do. There, I said it.

Renji: You have a very creepy way of showing your lonelyness. Seriously don`t ever do that again.

Byakuya: I know. I apologize. (walks out)

Rukia: This turned out dumber than I thought.

Yoruichi: Yeah, where was all the action?

Kisuke: Propably in Byakuya`s pants. (laughs)

Rukia: I`m going to read my magazine now.

Yoruichi: Me too.

[Rangiku walks back in]

Rangiku: Hey guys... Ha-ha-HACHOOO!

Kisuke: Daaamn, I`ve never seen you sneeze like that before.

Rukia: Yeah are you okay? Or did the rain make you sick.

Rangiku: I don`t know. I`m sure it was just a sneeze. HACHOOO! Fuck.

Yoruichi: Oh hell no. I don`t wanna get sick. Stay away from me, Rangiku. I mean it.

Renji: Let`s get out of here before we catch it!

[They run out]

Rangiku: Shit...

To Be Continued...


End file.
